You're the Real Deal
by darveycanon206
Summary: Set during 8A. What happens when Harvey and Donna have to pretend to have sex not to get caught stealing files from Kaldor's file room?


Some dream inspiration I had of a steamy old prompt of mine

Hope you'll enjoy xx

_**You're the Real Deal**_

They had the perfect plan.

With Mike and Rachel back from Seattle to help them win this huge case, everything would be easier.

The couple would distract Eric, the man had always had a huge crush on Robert's daughter and, as much as it had always disgusted her, Rachel was more than happy to finally use it at her own advantage and stick it to that bastard who had stabbed her father in the back multiple times.

In the meantime, Harvey and Donna would sneak into the file room and find the smoking gun that would close Eric Kaldor once and for all, because there was no way Harvey Specter was going to lose to that piece of shit. Not today, nor ever.

.

.

.

They had been looking through files for hours when Donna heard the door clicking. She lifted her head from the files she was reading only to meet Harvey's gaze, a wave of panic visible all over his face.

"They can't see us in here."

Donna got up from the floor and started walking towards him, noticing the guy behind the door hadn't dared to enter yet, but the door was slightly opened.

"Don't worry, I got this."

She took three steps towards him and once she was sure to be in the right spot, where the guy could see them enough to buy it but not enough to call their bluff, she positioned herself against the shelves.

Watching her move, Harvey's expression turned from panic to confusion, "Donna, what are you-"

He got cut short before he could finish his sentence by Donna's hands grabbing his tie and pulling him towards her. Once they were a mere inch apart, she moved her hands to his jacket, swiftly freeing him from it and tossing the piece of clothing to the floor.

As soon as Harvey got the hint of what she was planning to do, he placed his left hand on the shelf, right next to her head.

He wanted to block the view for the guy outside the door, by trapping her between the shelf and his hot and sculpted body at the same time. He placed his free hand on her waist, traveling up her body and only stopping right under her breast.

Donna gave a quick look to the door, noticing the guy was about to enter the room. The moment she figured they were on the verge of getting caught, she knew what needed to be done.

That's why she suddenly let out a moan, which unfortunately sounded not-so-very- convincing and Harvey had to fight as hard as he could to suppress a laugh when he heard her.

"Is this the best you have? I _know _you can do better," he said, teasingly, as he arched his brow and flashed her with his signature smirk.

He was provoking her and one thing was for sure, Donna Paulsen definitely wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

As soon as he stopped talking, she lifted her leg and placed her feet on the back of his thigh, her heel digging against his tailored pants. She pushed him against her, their centers touching and feeling how much they needed each other, even if all of it was fake, or at least they were pretending it was.

As Donna made sure Harvey was close enough, she moaned as loud as she could.

"Oh my god, I'm," her hot breath against his wanting lips, "Soo close."

And after that, all they heard was the sound of the file room door shutting, echoed by their heavy breaths.

They stayed like this for a couple of seconds without saying anything, their foreheads almost touching, before Harvey broke the loud silence that had filled the room.

"Well, I have to admit, you're pretty good at this."

Donna smirked at him before replying, adjusting her dress that had slipped up a bit due to their performance, "I am an actress after all."

He took a step away from her to let her get out of his grip and while she was making her way back to the stock of files she had been digging in for hours, she turned around, facing him.

"And well, they do say practice makes perfect," and with that she went back to her previous spot.

Harvey smiled at her words for a second, until it hit him.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Donna couldn't help but chuckle at his confused expression, "I'm just saying, from time to time, I've had to… fake it."

For a man who claimed to know how to close everyone, he looked very clueless at the moment, so Donna decided to explain herself before going back to the pile of files that was laying in front of her.

"Orgasms, Harvey."

Harvey's face paled and all of his worries were well visible on his face.

Seeing the great Harvey Specter getting all flustered at the thought that she might have faked it with him elicited another loud laugh from her, something that triggered him more than he'd like to admit.

"What's so funny, Donna?"

"Nothing, I-" she had to bring her hand to her mouth to suppress her giggles, well aware that the whole situation was rattling Harvey a lot. "Nothing."

Harvey took three steps towards her and reached where she was standing, getting too close to her body for their "normal".

"Do you think _this_ is funny?" he asked her as he gestured to his still worried face.

Donna sensed his proximity and she suddenly felt hotter than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Hotter than that day they met at the bar, when she shut down his "Let me take you to bed" offer but couldn't help herself from thinking about it. Hotter than the other time, when he licked whipped cream off her stomach and made her feel whole for the first time in her life. Hotter than the day she kissed him in her office and took her everything she had in herself to back down when he kissed her back, knowing he was with somebody else.

Hotter than ever.

That's why she decided her pretense might as well drop. If he wanted to play, she was going to give him all the Paulsen fire she had in her.

She arched her brow and moved a bit closer to him before whispering alluringly to his ear, "And what if I do?"

Harvey closed his eyes as her words hit him, swallowing and gripping his pants with his right hand.

He could remember each and every time he had wanted to take her through the years. On his desk when she was seated on his chair, acting like she owned the place - and she actually did. Inside the elevator when they arrived together in the morning and she was wearing that tight V neck blue dress. Against his office wall when she stood there, right next to his name, to mark her his.

But right there, in that file room of a firm that wasn't even theirs, Harvey Specter couldn't take it anymore.

He was going to make Donna his.

He moved a strand of her curls behind her ear and, when he was sure their gazes were locked, he showed her his grin.

"Then maybe I have to remind you what being closed by Harvey Specter really feels like."

And without even letting her speak, he shut her open mouth with his lips, crashing them against hers. Despite her initial shock, she welcomed him inside her mouth, intertwining her tongue with his.

Before she knew it, her hands had travelled to his waist, freeing him from his belt and tossing it away. He lifted her dress up, exposing her red lace underwear to him, turning him on even more.

Donna broke their kiss to look into his eyes, finding them darker than ever. He was desperate to have her and Donna had never felt _that_ wanted by a man before.

As Harvey sensed the way she was feeling, he moved her panties to the side and suddenly slipped a finger inside her, without breaking eye contact with her for a second.

As he sank deeper into her, he watched her lips parting, forming and "O" as she let out a loud gulp for the pleasing intrusion. And before she had the time to adjust to it, he inserted another digit in her, and then another.

When he was sure she was ready for him, Harvey started pumping his fingers in and out of her center, curling them enough to hit that spot that he _knew_ had always driven her crazy.

As he felt her walls contracting around him, he fastened his rhythm, bringing her to the edge and moved his lips close to hers, whispering softly, "Come for me, Donna."

His words were enough to bring her down her high with a loud moan, louder than the one she faked ten minutes earlier.

"Harvey…"

As he heard her screaming his name, he gave her a peck on her lips before giving her a huge smirk.

"So, how does real heaven feel like?"

Donna took a moment to regain her breath and answered, biting her lower lip, "And who says that was real?"

Harvey chuckled before bringing his hand, the one that had worked wonders inside her a minute earlier, to his mouth. He slowly licked his fingers, one by one, tasting the effect he just had on her, eagerly tasting _her_.

"Oh, _that_ was real."

Not willing to let him win that round of banter, Donna suddenly kissed him passionately, taking his breath away and tasting herself on his tongue at the same time. She reached for the zipper of his pants and pushed it down, allowing herself to reach his member, stroking him before pulling all of him out.

She gasped at the sight, he was even bigger - and harder- than she remembered.

When Harvey figured what she was thinking, he couldn't help but tease her again, "Still the best you've ever had?"

"Oh shut up," she replied while shaking her head and bringing her panties down her bare legs.

She once again grabbed Harvey's tie and pushed him towards her, aligning his member to her center.

This time, it was real.

He slowly entered her, letting her adjust to his length, enjoying how tight and hot she felt for him. He started moving as he watched her face contracting in pleasure and when she silently begged him for more, he increased his pace, moving his hand to her clit and gently stroking it, helping her reach her second release.

Moments later, once his speed had grown even faster and their bodies got even closer, Donna placed her forehead against Harvey's and opened her mouth in pleasure, feeling she was so close.

She dug her nails in biceps as he nearly took her down her high and a second later, they both let go. As everything they had ever done in their life since they met, also this, they did it together.

Once they both recovered from their mind blowing and so long overdue moment of passion - and love - Donna placed her hands on Harvey's face, cupping his cheeks, and looked straight into his brown eyes.

"It has always been real with you, Harvey. Not only the orgasms," she caressed his face, tenderly, "Everything."


End file.
